


Clueless

by tsukist (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sports Anime - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short & Sweet, Teen Angst, Touou Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a big day for the Kaijō basketball team. They had just won their way into the semi-finals of the Winter Cup tournament, and everything was going well for the team. The ace of the team, Kise Ryōta, was so infatuated with winning that he forgot an important date—his one-month anniversary with his girlfriend, (Y/N)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kise Ryouta x Reader one shot (reader insert). The story takes place during Kise and the reader's third year of high school, making them seniors. This is pretty much intended to be cute and enjoyable to read. This is my first time writing a one shot so bear with me. Enjoy!

"(Y/N)-cchi!" the blond, 189 centimeter tall basketball player bounded towards you as he called your name, sweat dripping off of his muscular form, basketball shoes squeaking against the tile floor of the empty hallway. He beamed down at you, squealing to a stop just in time to literally sweep you off of your feet, effortlessly spinning you around as though he still had enough energy to do so after such an intense game. Your heart raced in tune with his as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, a smile forming on your lips at his next outburst: "We won!"

"I saw Ryō," you laughed as he set you down, only to wind his long arms around your waist and pull you in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Congratulations!" you sang, although disappointment was eating away at you. You still couldn't believe that he had forgotten...

Kise laughed, his great mood completely cancelling out your negative aura. "Thank you! I've gotta get changed. I'll see you outside, 'kay?" he was still smiling as he pecked you on the lips one final time and gave you a hot, sweaty hug before disappearing into his team's designated locker room.

After he entered the noisy change room, you made your way through the unnecessarily huge stadium alone, struggling to find an actual exit—partially because your mind was clouded with negative thoughts.

As you exited through a set of automatic doors that you miraculously happened upon at the west wing of the massive building, you were immediately struck by the cool air of the early winter evening. Pulling your thin coat around your shivering frame, you found a cold metal bench to sit on and watched the passing cars, thinking about your day.

Initially, it wasn't anything special—you had attended your classes, ate lunch with your friends, and studied for an upcoming exam. It was actually quite a boring day, but as you were heading home you had received a text from your boyfriend Kise whom you hadn't seen all day because the Kaijō basketball team was at the Winter Cup stadium. Kise had asked if you were free to come and see Kaijō play in their quarter-final game of the Winter Cup, which they had won just a few minutes before.

As you waited for Kise, your heart raced as you suddenly remembered how he kissed you so casually—in public, too! It hadn't really occurred to you at the time, but what if someone saw? Kise had such a carefree and outgoing personality, which proved embarrassing for you at times. You loved his attention of course, but you were much more reserved in terms of displaying your affection publicly.

Your phone vibrated in your jacket, pulling you from your thoughts. You took the device out of your pocket and scanned the notifications on the screen, your heart sinking in your chest as you read the newest message from Kise:

_7:23 pm — 'Coach told us that he's taking the team out to celebrate our win. I'm so sorry (Y/N)-cchi, I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!'_

You replied with a simple  _'don't worry about it Ryōta'_  before releasing a disappointed sigh, drowned out by the constant noise of your surroundings. It was nothing to be upset about; celebrating such a big win was practically ritualistic. But...you really wanted to spend time with Kise today. It was your one-month anniversary and you had been hoping that you two could do something together, but he was so caught up in his basketball game that he had completely forgot. You were fully aware that you could've said something, but, as terrible of an excuse as it was, it was just too embarrassing. It was your first serious relationship, but because Kise didn't seem to pay any mind, you convinced yourself that it must have not been an important occasion.

Sliding your phone back into your pocket, you rose from the bench with a heavy sigh. Staring up at the darkening blue sky, you realized that it was going to be a long walk home.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome home (Y/N)," your mother greeted you as you quietly made your way down the dimly lit hallway, your attempt at going unnoticed a failure. It probably had something to do with the fact that you had slammed the front door after coming in, but you didn't think of that at the time. "Your dinner is in the fridge."

"I'm going to take a bath," you croaked, turning away from your mother's concerned gaze just as a hot tear slipped down your cold cheek.

Without another word, you hurried up the stairs to your dark room and quietly locked the door behind you. Removing your coat and leaving it on the bed, you stumbled into the bathroom that connected to your room and stripped. Immediately after filling up the porcelain tub, you released a held back sob and sunk into the steaming hot water. You rested your head against the edge of the tub and stared up at the ceiling, crying quietly whilst allowing the hot water to thaw your skin. You felt dizzy from the heat, but it numbed the pervading presence of your gloom, although you couldn't say the same of your constant thoughts.

You just couldn't stop thinking about your anniversary. Sure, the two of you were just 'dating', but you loved each other. One month wasn't exactly a long time to be committed to a relationship, but it seemed like something to remember and reminisce about if you two ended up growing old together. Not only that, but Kise had a very special place in your heart and you didn't understand how basketball could get in the way of your relationship. You just couldn't grasp the fact that he could forget something that seemed so important. 

As you continued to think, your mindset slowly changed. You couldn't help but wonder if you took the relationship too seriously, or if you were just over-exaggerating. What if Kise knew all along, but he just didn't think it was important? He'd probably been in countless relationships before he met you, and he definitely had much more knowledge about the importance of such things.

"How can I be upset with Ryōta...?" you pondered aloud, tears continuing to fall despite your change in attitude towards the situation. "I'm so dumb," you muttered, stifling a half-hearted laugh. 

Taking a deep breath, you wiped away your tears. With your mood changed once again, you felt slightly better. After thinking it through a second time you somehow managed to convince yourself that it wasn't important, although somewhere deep down in your subconscious you were still troubled. 

An hour or so passed of quiet thinking in the tub and before you knew it, it was almost 10 pm. Deciding that it would be for the best to go to bed early since it was a school night, you finally emerged from the then lukewarm water and put on a bra and a pair of underwear—you were in such a rush that you hadn't brought any other extra clothing in with you.

Before you left the bathroom, you remembered that you had left your phone on the vanity. You retrieved it and turned it on, and it blew up. Not literally of course, but there were so many texts and missed calls from Kise that your device vibrated and chimed for a good 30 seconds before you could actually unlock it. Once you could gain access, you quickly scrolled through the new texts, your heart racing as you were overwhelmed with the feeling of pure happiness.

_7:32 pm — ‘Dinner is pretty boring (Y/N)-cchi. Kasamatsu-senpai keeps telling me to get off of my phone, but I just want to talk to you! :('_

_7:41 pm — 'Coach just told us that we can order whatever we want! I think I'm going to get wings. What would you get???'_

_8:07 pm — 'I ended up ordering steak instead. Kasamatsu-senpai took my phone away earlier! I just wanted to tell you that I wish you were here!'_

_8:15 pm — 'Are you studying (Y/N)-cchi?? You always reply right away...'_

_8:45 pm — 'Dinner is over (Y/N)-cchi! I'm going to call you!'_

You immediately exited the messages and opened the phone widget, checking the 'missed calls' section and raising your device to your ear to listen to the first message which was recorded at 8:46 pm that night:

"Hey (Y/N)-cchi~" Kise sang, his voice slightly grainy from the other end of the line. "Dinner is over! I want to talk to you, so please call me back. Love you!"

9:16 pm — “Hey, I hope the studying is going well, if that's what you're doing," Kise chuckled that adorable laugh of his before adding: "I love you, you big nerd. Call me!"

9:30 pm — "(Y/N)-cchi," Kise whined your name impatiently. "Are you busy, or are you just ignoring me?!"

9:41 pm — "I'm coming to your house, 'kay? I'm, like, 15 minutes away so I'll be there soon! I love you so much. See you in a bit." 

Tears found their way down your flushed cheeks as you listened to that final message. "He's such a sweetheart," you laughed quietly, wiping your moist eyes. He may have forgotten about your anniversary, but he still effortlessly managed to make your heart race.

You left the bathroom, smiling to yourself as you took hold of the knob.  _I wonder when Kise will be here,_  you thought as you opened the door, nearly screaming as the light from the bathroom poured into your bedroom revealing the silhouette of a tall teenage boy sitting on the edge of your bed—189 centimeters to be exact.

"Ryō?!" you cried, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"W-whoa, (Y/N)-cchi!" Kise stuttered, his pale cheeks flushing a bright scarlet as he stared dumb-struck at your half-naked form. He quickly covered his eyes and stood up, holding out his sweater for you to wear. "I'm sorry!"

 

* * *

 

You sulked quietly, looking away from Kise who was also embarrassed. Although he gave you his sweater as compensation for seeing you half-naked, an awkward silence blanketed the dark room. You could feel Kise staring at you intently, but you wouldn't look at him as your feelings of sadness for his forgetfulness that you had moped about in the bath returned. Something about seeing him in person seemed to be the cause of this.

Kise placed a warm, large hand on your bare thigh, whining softly when you didn't respond—you would have if you weren't upset with him about more than seeing you half-naked. He was so clueless.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)-cchi. Your mom told me that you would be in your room..." Kise muttered, squeezing your thigh. "I didn't mean to peep or anything like that."

_Clueless._

A small but sudden tremor erupted through your body, causing your shoulders to shake as held-back tears slipped from your (E/C) eyes. Quiet sobs escaped you, muffled by the sleeve of Kise's sweater as you covered your mouth. Your entire body shook as you forced yourself to keep your feelings about that day from pouring out, because you knew that if you started then you wouldn't be able to stop. Kise watched helplessly, unsure of why you were so upset. He didn't mean to interrupt your privacy like that! Plus, he'd never seen you cry before so he wasn't quite sure how to comfort you.

"You're such an idiot," you sobbed, breaking the loud silence. "I just wanted today to be about us, but you completely forgot about our one-month anniversary, didn't you?"

It didn't take another moment for it to click. You could see it in his pretty ember eyes when you finally turned to face him directly. Kise's face softened as he reached out a hand to wipe away your tears away with his large thumbs.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)-cchi," Kise whispered, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist. He pulled you into his chest and stroked your hair, placing a gentle kiss on the top of your head. "I was so caught up in today's game that I completely forgot about our anniversary...and then I invaded your privacy...and now you're crying because of me..." he trailed off before releasing a quiet chuckle. "I just keep making mistakes today, don't I?"

You burst into tears again, nodding as you buried your face in the fabric of his t-shirt, breathing in his masculine scent. He laughed at your blunt agreement, tracing slow circles on your back with the tips of his fingers as you cried. 

"Well, happy one-month," you sniffed, running your fingers through his hair, "Forgetful idiot." 

"Happy one-month!" Kise laughed at your half-hearted insult, nuzzling his cheek against the top of your head. "It’s really been a great one, I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else. I love you!"

Your cheeks warmed at his last comment as you looked up into his pretty eyes. Kise gazed down at you fondly, a soft smile gracing his handsome features. He brushed a piece of stray hair from your forehead and kissed the tip of your nose, laughing when your adorable face scrunched up. Now that he actually remembered why that day was important, his affection made it apparent that your anniversary meant just as much to him as it did to you. Your heart raced as he tightened his grip around your waist and pulled your body flush to his, practically begging for some sort of reply.

Finally, you smiled back, kissing his soft lips chastely. "I love you too, Ryō," you replied quietly, a warm feeling filling your chest. How could you be mad at someone who was so easy to forgive?

Kise's eyes lit up and he grinned, taking advantage of the moment. He tackled you down on to your bed which dipped under your combined weight, but you were laughing too hard to notice. Kise kissed your face and lips, receiving quiet giggles and playful tugs at his loose clothing from you. He hovered over you, watching your beautiful face flush as you burst out laughing. His clumsy affection was so adorable.

With an embarrassed yet simultaneously adorable pout, he began kissing your neck, deciding to take a serious turn on things. You fell silent as you wrapped your arms around his back, the natural skin colour of your cheeks flushing an almost luminous scarlet as he unzipped the over-sized sweater, leaving you exposed to his innocent but curious gaze. Quiet, content sighs escaped you as his moist lips found their way to your exposed collar bone, then over your breastbone. You were breathless—how could he go from playful to sexy in a matter of moments?

"R-Ryōta...?" you breathed his name, tugging at his soft hair shyly.

"Hm?" his warm lips hummed against your skin, sending a wave of pleasure throughout your body.

"Thank you for remembering," you mumbled, lowering your face to kiss his temple. Kise laughed suddenly and raised his head, pushing his forehead against yours and smiling his childish, toothy grin at you. It amazed you how his attitude towards a situation could change so quickly.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he asked, pushing his sweet lips against yours before continuing. "On another note, since it's our one-month anniversary..." 

You stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. Even through the darkness of your room, you could clearly see Kise's innocent grin quickly morph into a seductive smirk. His golden eyes were half-lidded and darkening with lustful intent, scanning over your body shamelessly. You felt your cheeks heat up as he stared down at you, building the suspense with each passing moment until he finally spoke.

"What should I do to you to make this anniversary  _un_ forgettable, (Y/N)-cchi?"

"R-RYŌTA!"

 


End file.
